chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is a cartoon character from the Mickey Mouse series. Character Description Universe: Mickey Mouse Debut: Steamboat Willie (1928) Minnie is a black mouse, and Mickey's girlfriend. She enjoys dinners, movies, and basically spending as much time as possible with Mickey. Overall Minnie is sweet, beautiful and fun-loving but she has moments when her anger gets the better of her. Despite this, she is never the "bad guy" in the situation. She is one of few friends around Mickey that always has a good reason to be upset. Like Mickey she enjoys travel, and on many occasions she plays the role as the "damsel in distress". She has been described by some characters as feisty; being able to speak what she feels no matter the person she's up against, which is how she manages to assist Mickey in saving her. She is known for having a motherly side, as well as often being the voice of reason in her circle of friends. She is relatively calm during hectic periods and usually viewed as the most reliable and/or level-headed in the group. While genuinely gentle, Minnie has been shown to get frustrated quickly. Times like this include Mickey forgetting dates, Pluto or Figaro misbehaving, Mortimer's harassment, Pete's schemes, Donald's temper, and Daisy's over the top energy. Minnie Mouse is more than just Mickey's girlfriend, however. Her strong character includes numerous personality traits. As a strong but fun female character, Minnie has gathered many fans throughout the world, who travel to Disneyland and other Disney Parks to meet this well known heroine. Role in Chronicles of Illusion Minnie Mouse is first seen in a grass land area in the Mickey Mouse universe were Mickey Mouse runs in. After Minnie kisses Mickey in the nose, some mysterious red clouds surround the area. While wondering whats going on, a red warp hole appears, sucking both Mickey and Minnie in. Minnie lands in another grass land area, were she get's very upset, wondering where Mickey is. Suddenly, Minnie hears humming. She thinks it's Mickey, but it turned out to be Felix the Cat, taking a walk with his Magic Bag of Tricks. Minnie mounts in disappointment, but then get's the idea to ask him for help. Minnie walks up to Felix, asking him if he's seen Mickey anywhere. Felix replies "Can't say that i have.". Minnie again mounts in disappointment. then Felix offers to help her find Mickey. Minnie agrees, and the two introduce themselves to each other. The two then set off. While Felix and Minnie are walking, Minnie here's some strange noises from the bushes. Minnie tells Felix that there's someone following them. Felix thinks it's the Professor and Rock Bottom, as they are always after his Magic Bag of Tricks. Felix introduces Minnie to his Magic Bag by turning it into a sword. Minnie is amazed, as she's never seen a magical bag like it before. Felix orders the Professor and Rock Bottom (who he thinks are in the bushes) to come out. It turned out to be a robot dinosaur. Minnie asks Felix where it came from, but Felix doesn't know, speculating it to be one of the Professor's robots. The robot dinosaur grabs Felix's Magic Bag, flying away. Felix and Minnie chases after it. When they cough up to it, Felix orders it to give him back his Magic Bag. Suddenly, a red warp hole opens up. The robot dinosaur flies into the warp hole. Felix and Minnie runs into the warp hole to chase after the robot dinosaur. Felix and Minnie gets transported into Gotham City. Felix cried that the robot dinosaur got away with his Magic Bag. While Felix is walking back and forth with his hands behind he's back think, Minnie asks him where they are. Felix doesn't know, and says that the town is very strange and spooky looking. Felix tells Minnie to stay behind him, as he thinks that this town isn't safe looking. Gallery Minnie Mouse/Gallery Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters